Love Storm
by NotThatGuyAlpha
Summary: This is a story about Glynda and the Male Reader. From my original story on Wattpad I brought it over to here. Read as the couple make their way through a storm, where they went on a date and confess to each other. Male!ReaderXGlyndaGoodwitch (Might continue if asked for more MaleReader stories!)


**Love Storm**

This is the second update

This is set in a AU where Remnant doesn't exist. Just the plain old real world, but that doesn't mean aura doesn't exist exist. Anyways, this is what I got for this time. Set in a AU, same modern tech and all that. This just came to my mind, so please, enjoy! (The picture above is not owned by me)

Small back story: You're friends with Glynda since you were children, but after you moved out, she seemed to have, grown more serious in life. Now that you're just a teacher at the Beacon academy, teaching kids the meaning of true power and other small subjects. You and Glynda have been teaching for a few years now and it has been 3 years, where things have totally changed. Teaching was your passion but falling in love? You were just a lonely man, old enough to have a wife. Things have changed drastically after three years, and things don't look too bad.

* * *

[Y/N]'s POV

I look out the window of my car, currently 4 in the morning, watching all the stars shine brightly. I thought to myself,"Three years have already passed, and those goddamn kids are still a pain in my ass", with a slight frustrated face.

It seemed like minutes had passed with me mostly just zoning out watching the stars. It was 4:12 now, the coffee shops open at 6 and I didn't know what to do. So I just sat there, radio turned on, with my favorite station on, A man talking about the current situation of the weather, later some calm music played and I turned my head to the window of my Range Rover, sitting there peacefully, humming to the tune of the calm music.

"Next time I'm not getting up this early, but feels so damn nice, and it's really relaxing too." I said to myself, brushing my hand through my [F/C] hair, and I leaned back watching the stars further, slowly falling asleep.

Glynda Goodwitch's POV

I walked around the park it was currently 5:50, and I was waiting for the coffee shop to open. As I was walking closer to the shop I was surprised at what I say, taking a closer look I confirmed that it was [Y/N]. I recognized his [F/C] car, because of its size, and anyone could recognize that face.

"[Y/N] you really just got up much more early than you intended to didn't you?" I thought to myself, chuckling I knocked at the window and tried waking him up to notify him that the shop is about to open. After a few knocks he got up and looked at me with tired eyes, yawning he rolled down the window to talk.

Third POV

You heard a few knocks at your windows at decided to get up. You looked at the window and saw the beauty queen herself, standing there, with the morning sun right behind her almost blinding you. You rolled down the window and tried talking with her even if your tired.

"How can I help you madam? What did I do to earn such a visit?" You said teasing her earning a visible blush from her, she coughed slightly avoiding an awkward conversation, and she said a bit serious.

"You know it's after six and the shops are about to open, don't you always order something?" She said looking at you, to which you replied back with a simple 'hmm' and said further, "... You look tired should I order for you?"

"Really, you're gonna order for me? And not just two for me and you, so I have to pay for both drinks?" You said stroking your beard a bit, sitting in a thinking pose.

"Why would I do that to my colleague?" She said looking away, turning her gaze to the shop workers that are opening up the shop.

"You did that when we were young, that's why I don't really trust you..." You said counting the memories she always did something like that, making you sweat at all the countless times and you just dropped, a little thundercloud flying over you.

"Don't give me that attitude now [Y/N]! I'll order for you and I'll pay for both of our drinks, sounds alright? And what did you like again? Strong coffee, a bit of sugar and no milk right? Still weird after all these 3 years." She said chuckling a little, walking to the shop that just opened up. You just sat there a little surprised by her antics, shrugging of this weird feeling, you just waited for her and decided to give her a lift to the academy.

Glynda Goodwitch's POV

As I entered the shop, several workers greeted me, to which I greeted back with a smile and a small nod. I slowly looked back to [Y/N, over my shoulder, to see he was staring almost lifeless, but a gleam of happiness in his eyes. I smiled at that, walking further to the counter.

"Good morning, I'd like to order the usual for [Y/N] [L/N] and Glynda Goodwitch," I said and the cashier simply nodded smiling saying, 'Order coming right up it may take 5 minutes please wait a moment.' I then took a seat looking at the different paintings. My eyes landed on one where it was a field of flowers, one single tree in the middle and the sun shining brightly. For some odd reason, just for a split second I imagined myself with [Y/N] holding hands, sitting under the tree, smiling happily. I shrugged the thought out of my mind and looked over to see that the cashier is calling out to pick up the order, I paid and walked back outside to [Y/N].

[Y/N]'s POV

I waited for, what seemed like, 8 minutes and saw that Glynda was getting up getting both drinks. For a moment, I thought she turned to look at me, but I just shook my head and waited for her. When she came back I took my cup and put it in the cup holder, and turned back to her.

"Get in I don't want us to be late for school, even though it starts at 7," I said motioning her to get in the car, and she just looks at me a little dumbfounded. She then shook her head no, saying,'Its okay I'll just walk', waving her hand side to side, smiling a bit.

"No, you're coming with me and that's that, besides I can't just let a pretty lady walk alone to the academy right? Who knows what might happen..." I said trailing off and looked at her waiting for her answer, to which she just sighs, knowing she can't deny your request. I unlocked the doors to let her in, when she got in I turned the car on and drove off, radio on, playing my favorite song.

I started to sing along with it, perfectly in sync, but there was a sudden lightning strike, it began raining. The radio went static for a sec and the man on the radio said "It looks like a rainstorm is on its way, it looks beautiful that is the oddest thing, maybe it's caused by two lovers who are conveniently sitting next to each other right now, back to the song!" Not long after that was heard, we, Glynda and I, looked out the window averting their gazes. I noticed the Storm and murmured to myself, "It sure is remarkably beautiful..."

Moments later we arrived and I parked my car, we both exited and parted ways, so we went to our class, storm picking up outside and a flickering butterfly and my stomach.

Glynda Goodwitch's POV

Minutes ago, I heard the news and I blushed in the car. What is this feeling, it feels like I was struck by lightning and my heart is beating fast. I needed answers! I was currently finishing some paperwork, and my students was far from quiet. After a few minutes, it hit a nerve and I screamed at them to shut up, they all did so and murmured to themself 'She doesn't seem to be in a good mood.'

The alarm struck, that notified us that it was lunch time. I saw [Y/N] walking by and I called out to him jogging to his side. He greeted me with a simply 'Yo', I straightened my dress and walked beside him to the teachers room, where most of us eats. I talked with him for a few moments about the students and how some of them acted, then I asked a question that shocked both me and him. Me because I didn't know it would come out of my mouth and him because he didn't know what to say.

"You know [Y/N] you can just say no right? It was just a slip of the tongue, who says want to go out for dinner that casually right?" I say a bit out of character, laughing nervously and stopped I saw your face was a little serious and started sweating.

"No, let's go for tonight 7pm, maybe? That time I should be free, I'll come pick you up." He said smiling, with a semi serious face, I then crossed my hands and shoved my head between the blushing in embarrassment.

After all that the day went by pretty fast, nothing much happened, the storm still there same as it was when it began. I was on my way home, when I saw the newspaper, reading about the storm, saying it won't end at least not till the end of the month. My raincoat seemed to hold up and I thought about what to wear for tonight. After I got home I changed to my normal clothes for the moment, and went to finish some paperwork to kill the time, for when dinner time arrives with [Y/N].

[Y/N]'s POV

After I got home I quickly, I came to realize that it was raining, and also the fact that Glynda always walked home. I started to panic a little and thought to myself why I started to care for her that much?, I just decided to drop that thought and went straight to calling her, her phone rang for a good five seconds and she picked it up.

"Hey Glynda, you went home alright, not sick or anything by the rain?" I asked a bit worried, she later answered with static as the background, after not hearing her so clearly I guessed that she was alright and thought that she was just finishing up paperwork. I also decided to go do the last few paperwork and call it a day. Waiting for the dinner with Glynda.

-Timeskip a few hours later-

"Ah this feels good. Power napping is not good, but still feels good." I said to myself stretching, like a cat would. I then looked at the time and saw that it was 7:30 I had thirty minutes left, after that I undressed and went straight in bath not wasting anymore time, because my body felt sore.

[Scene changes to Glynda]

Glynda was busy undressing, she looked a bit at herself from the mirror and saw nothing wrong, not that she would notice anything. Later after finding the dress she would wear she went and took a bath as she saw she had 25 minutes left before I came to pick her up.

[Back to [Y/N] in the bathroom]

I looked at myself in the mirror and checked my teeth to see any dirty spots but saw none. I then got out and searched for the appropriate clothes to wear. After searching for a while, I got out a nice pair of gray jeans, and a [F/C] V-neck polo T-shirt. I got done changing and I took out my long sleeved black jacket/vest, because the material on it is not too thick or thin and it's a pretty cold night, might as well wear one. After I was done I combed my hair [Any style you want.] and I went down to my car, driving off to pick up Glynda.

[Scene changes to Glynda waiting]

After she was done she sat down on the couch watching TV, but almost all channels are statics. She tried to do something else, but her heart was still beating fast. She then waited some time she checked the clock, it was currently 5:55.

"Why did I even ask him that, he shouldn't have answered it, I felt so embarrassed asking him," Glynda thought to herself, still blushing from from the. She shook her head side to side and started to imagine her and I, in a field of flowers as little kids, smiling she thought, "Those were some really good times, I just wished he never moved away, I couldn't say I love you back then, because I was too afraid... maybe I'll have the chance to say it this time." And lightning struck one last time getting her out of her thoughts, she felt a wet substance running down her cheek, and she wiped the single tear away. That's when she heard the car honk, and she guessed that that's her date- no...yes? Might as well call it that.

I arrived at Glynda's house, I have been here a few times, and honked. I got out with a umbrella and walked to her door knocking. She opened the door and there she stood, as gorgeous as one could be. You could say even more beautiful than the Snake princess, Boa Hancock. (Slight hint that everything of mine will set in a AU with the same anime or cartoon characters and or TV series characters)

She stood there stunning, wearing a tight fitting pink dress, that showed her curves, that plump behind and those big beautiful front racks, her hair still the same style as ever but it fits everything no matter what. I just stood there stuttering, trying to find something perfect to say. Because she looked overall stunning.

Glynda's POV

"What is it [Y/N, don't I just look amazing?" I said, sliding my hands down my curves, and up to my sides, teasing him. I stopped and looked at him, his stuttering didn't stop yet and I grabbed his chin pulling his face a little closer to mine. I smiled letting him go. His eyes following me, but I knew better to not tease him that much, since his Semblance is dangerous with only a few things to say and your down, that's how dangerous. I locked the door to my house and I followed him under the small umbrella into the getting into the car, he turned on the heater and sat there silently.

"I have to say Glynda, you look stunning, even after all these years." He said, starting the car up, and drove to a restaurant. Later he said that he already booked one and it was far off, it was only a few minute drive, a few minutes drive by speeding through the empty raining streets. When we got there, I was amazed, it looked really fancy and smelled nice. He got to the person and said his name. The person then escorted us to a table of two and we sat down ordering our favourite drinks first, because the food is gonna take sometime.

"[Y/N] what made you want to teach at Beacon?" I said a little curious, and our drinks came, he took a sip and then answered.

"After I moved out of town, I was send to the military, I think it was age 7, I learned a lot. The ten years it was just normal training and things like that. Then later I was sent to missions, experienced a lot of things, which I don't regret, out of those experience I am teaching these kids how to adapt and survive and learn everything in your surroundings, years have passed after that, 6 years or a few more I think and I decided to teach here at beacon. I asked Ozpin, I had contact with him five years before I assigned to teach here, and here I am three years later." He said stretching his back, and he took a sip again. I played with the straw of my drink, asking another question.

"How did you meet Ozpin?" I asked taking out my straw, gulping down my drink. In the background lightning struck a few times shadowing the rain droplets. It was quite a scene, as one would say it. Later [Y/N] answered, laughing a bit.

"Oh that? Well 7 years ago, we were told to seek a job, because when we retire after those five years they don't want us slacking. Hahaha, and so contacted the headmaster of Beacon, before it was not Ozpin it was his father, and he said it was okay that I could take it. And so five years after that I retired and Ozpin was headmaster now. I talked with him so yeah. It was really weird back then." He said, scratching the back of his head, and he drank the rest of his [Fave/Drink]. And he looked at me with happiness in his eyes, a genuine smile. "oh I just wish I could hug that face of yours..." I thought and he spoke up a bit later on.

[Y/N]'s POV

I looked at her smiling, I was happy I could sit with here again after all these years. Later I spoke up, taking out a pen and started drawing something, also taking out a small lock with a picture in it.

"This was a sign of our promise before I moved out you wanted a picture with me..." I said looking at her flustered face and I continued scribbling further, "..this was also a sign of our promise that after I come back I should return it to you right? Here have it back, after all, a promise is a promise." I said finishing up the drawing, I looked over at her and saw that she opened up the small lock containing the picture of me and her, she was on the verge of tears, thinking to herself that I've finally came back. She jumped to my side hugging me crying on my shoulder, when she was finished she tried to speak but choked a little on her own words.

After a while she stopped crying, but her eyes were a little red from all the rubbing. Later not long after that our food came, and we began to eat slowly, having small talks. After we were done eating, I paid for the food, telling her that it was my treat, and we left. Later in the car, in the middle of driving Glynda was still hugging onto my arm.

"I've missed you [Y/N] even if we were just kids I missed you, when you said you were moving out, I made that promise with you to remind you to come back. Later when you moved out, i-i-i was heartbroken...I thought I never saw you again..." She choked a little and continued, sobbing a little more, "Years later, I heard there was a great war, that send out teenagers to fight for them, and I knew when you moved out you went there didn't you to fight?" I nodded at this remembering the awful things that happened and also the good things that happened, and she continued, but this time, looking at me with tears in her eyes, "Please...please [Y/N]...stay by my side this time I don't want to lose you again... I want you to promise you'll stay by my side till the end." And she stopped, I hit the breaks and the car stop, slipping because of the wet asphalt, and final the car came to a halt. I held her chin up, to meet our eyes, hers red but still beautiful and I answered her, my forehead on hers.

"I promise you, Glynda Goodwitch, that I will stay by your side, even till the end because I love you...and don't want to lose you ever again." She looked at me surprised, and I started to kiss her slowly, she tensed up but slowly melted into the kiss. The rain outside started to stop slowly one last lightning strike to show that love was truly in the air tonight.

"I love you too, [Y/N] [L/N]. Let's go home in still a little tired," She hugged me tightly not letting go, I kissed her head and drove off, not noticing that the rain had stopped.

"Here I also wanted to give you this, I sketched it when we were back at the restaurant." I said giving her the drawing, uncoloured, a little rough but still beautiful.

When she took it she kissed me on the cheek, saying a quick thank you minutes later, she fell asleep on my shoulder after I got to my home, I brought her up to my room and dressed her up in much more casual clothes and I got dressed too. And brought her to my bed, both falling asleep soundless just like the night, two stars shining bright.

The end

* * *

 **This was one of the best things for me to write. I wrote this myself, and copied it over from Wattpad, since there aren't really that much MReader stories on FF I decided to write one here. I just hoped you enjoyed, leave a review if you want to. If you want more just leave a review. I'll post it on wattpad first and then copy it over to here on FF. And I'm really sorry for the constant scene, POV changes. I hope you forgive me.**

 **More info: Check out my wattpad for the original story with pictures in it.**

Have a good day, Alpha signing out!


End file.
